


you'll bleed to death with the pain of it

by itsLeviOsaNotLeviosAR



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Blood, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Dolores Umbridge Bashing, Dolores Umbridge Being an Asshole, Dolores Umbridge is Her Own Warning, F/M, Good Severus Snape, Heavy Angst, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Multi, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, Torture, but srsly, not as much of an asshole, or idk like he's a bit better
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-11-28 19:46:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18212792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsLeviOsaNotLeviosAR/pseuds/itsLeviOsaNotLeviosAR
Summary: On the fifth night of sitting amidst ridiculous pink toads, Harry smiles.





	you'll bleed to death with the pain of it

**Author's Note:**

> Hi to you amazing people! This is a Very Angsty Fic. Read the tags.
> 
> :)

Harry pressed with all his might on the blood-red quill.

 

He drew a doe for his mother, a tiny snitch for his father - and a line for himself. He focused all of his magic on the line so that it would not be situated on his hand, but on his inner forearm.

 

Excruciating pain indicated that his plan had worked.

 

Harry had thought about this, about passing on, and decided that he didn’t have anything or anyone to live for anymore.No-one could understand what he had to go through with the Dursleys. No-one spoke of the blood-stained cloth wrapped around his hand for the past five days.

 

His hands shook, and his head lolled to the side, but his eyes stayed open.

 

" _Hem, hem._ "

 

“Mr Potter. Continue with your lines at once,” Umbridge told him with a sadistic grin plastered on her face, “I said _at once_ , Mr Potter!”

 

The ungrateful brat didn’t seem to hear her. The toad-like woman strutted around her desk, looked over the boy’s shoulder and...

 

...gasped when she saw the ominous dark-red line on the off-white parchment. Blood soaked his robes and dripped on the floor.

 

The room tilted on its axis and just before the world went black, she let out a terrible shriek.

 

 

And as Hermione and Ron were anxiously awaiting him in the Gryffindor common room with a bowl full of Murtlap essence, the boy who lived died.


End file.
